piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade
Wade was an officer in the British Royal Navy, serving aboard the Monarch under Captain Toms during the early 1750s. Biography The Hunt for the Ruddy Rose It is unknown when or why Wade joined the British Royal Navy, but by 1751 he had risen to the rank of First Officer, serving aboard the powerful warship the Monarch under Captain Toms. The Monarch was eventually sent to hunt down the Ruddy Rose, a pirate barque stolen some time earlier from the Dutch by the fearsome Captain Bonnet. Sailing through the waters west of the Lesser AntillesCaptain Toms' navigational charts in Dead Men Tell No Tales show the Monarch was sailing through the uncharted waters west of the Windward Isles in the Lesser Antilles. the British spotted their prey, immediately opening fire from their bow chasers, trying to sink the pirate vessel. In an attempt to escape, the pirates sailed for a huge rock formation with a large arch, hoping to find safety on the other side. The British followed the pirates toward the mysterious area. Wade was standing on the quarterdeck near the wheel with several other officers and soldiers when a young crew member named Henry Turner came from below, asking to speak with Captain Toms. Officer Cole reminded him that he wasn't allowed to speak with the captain, and the boy attempted to convince the officers not to follow the pirate ship, claiming that the area before the pirate ship was the infamous Devil's Triangle from which many ships never returned. However, the captain dismissed his warnings as mere superstition. When Henry asked the captain to change the course one more time, Cole ordered the crew to arrest him. The boy ran to the quarterdeck, trying to reach the wheel and change the ship's direction by force, but he was quickly caught and dragged away by Petty Officer Maddox and two Royal Marines into the brig. look at the Silent Mary.]] However, once the Monarch entered the Devil's Triangle, the wind slowly died, leaving the British ship at the mercy of waves. Wade was standing near the starboard rail when he saw the remains of Bonnet's Dutch barque in the water. As the Monarch slowly floated carried by the currents Cole noticed through the fog and the darkness another ship not far away from the starboard side of the Monarch. He warned the crew about it, and Wade looked at the ship too, concluding that the unknown vessel was just a wreck, and therefore not a threat to the Monarch. However, a moment later Captain Toms realized that the wreck was sailing straight for the Monarch. Toms ordered the crew to open fire, but it was too late, because the terrible and ghostly Capitán Armando Salazar and his undead crew quickly boarded the Monarch, annihilating the crew and setting fire to the ship. Wade was standing in front of the mainmast, screaming, when one of Salazar's men ran him through, killing him. Behind the scenes *Wade was played by Michael Dorman in ''Dead Men Tell No Tales''. The character was credited as "First Officer Wade". *Wade is absent from the film's novelization, so it's Cole who notices the remains of the Ruddy Rose instead of Wade in the novel. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Notes and references de:Wade Category:English Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:Monarch crew